Their night
by george2507
Summary: My ides of what happened when Ruth and Jay headed home after the episode 'Tidings of comfort and Joy.'


I had an idea about what happened when Ruth and Jay went home after the episode _**'Tidings of comfort and joy.'**_

Their night

They held hands, for the first time in nearly three months and it felt perfect. Words couldn't describe how Ruth felt when he put out his hand for her to take, she had missed those hands. The soft feel when he ran this thumb up the side of her hand or the tight but caring grip that he gave her to apologize was the things that she had missed so much. And when he caught her as Adam crashed into her side his strong arms made her feel safe again, she didn't have to worry he was there to make sure nothing would happen to her. When they left the party Jay grabbed her wrist and pushed her over to the wall, his hot breath tingling against her neck as he stared down at her. She couldn't resist the urge to kiss him any longer so she snaked her arm around his neck and kissed him his soft lips brining back all the memories of their past relationship, Jay's arms were wrapped around her waist as she pulled away from him and looked over at Zoe he smiled back at her as she took his hand and began to leave the car park. He tightened his grip on her as they walked towards the bus stop, their bus stop. They stood in silence just enjoying each other's company both in shock at how they had been reunited until Jay turned to look at Ruth his deep brown curl rolling down to over his perfect chocolate eyes.

'Mine or yours?' He said softly as she smiled at him.

'Yours I don't want you seeing the state of my flat.' She moved closer to him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

'I'm sorry.' He said honestly

'Don't be your here now.' Ruth said as he kissed her forehead.

A silence fell.

The bus arrived and they stepped on ready to enjoy their first night alone since the split. Ruth could see the smile on Jay's face and it made her feel good because she knew that he was smiling because of her and she could tell that it was a genuine Jay smile as his eyes from sparkling to.

'Do you think Noel and Zoe know about us?' He grinned at her.

'I wonder.' She titled her head at him as he laughed.

'You don't mind do you?' He looked serious as she sat up right and look at him.

'Of course not I want everyone to know were back together.' She kissed his lips softly making him smile.

The next stop they both climbed off hand in hand towards Jay place, when they reached the front of his house he pulled his keys from his pocket and wiggled them in Ruth's face.

'Anyone in?'She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Jay as he grinned madly at her.

'Unfortunately Yes Nan. Sorry.' He sighed deeply as Ruth pouted.

'Look we can still have a good night.' She took his hand.

'I know.' He winked at her as he led her up the path to his house.

'Right be quite, we can just seek upstairs.' He said to her as he turned the key and opened the door slowly. As they entered he could hear his Nan and younger sister sat chatting in the longue with the TV playing loudly, he winked at Ruth and the pair continued up the upstairs, as they reached the middle step the door swung open and Jay's Nan appeared Ruth being Ruth hid behind Jay as he slowly turned to face her.

'Nan!'He exclaimed as she stood with her hands on her hips.

'Jay where have you been? I hope not down the pub.' She frowned at him.

'No I told you earlier I had a work party.' He could feel Ruth kissing his neck.

'Oh I remember. Why are you heading upstairs without saying hello?' She went and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

'I'm tired.' He yawned.

'Right well let me get you a coffee and then you can go to bed, come and say night to your sister anyway.' She pointed him into the longue.

'Look I'm tired can't I just head to bed.' He tried to contain his laughter as Ruth giggled behind him.

'Ok then. Night darling.' She smiled at him before heading back into the longue and shutting the door.

Once Jay knew she was gone he turned to face Ruth who was on the floor nearly crying with laughter.

'You little...' He grabbed her waist and carried her up to his room as she continued to laugh.

Once in Jay's room he dropped her on his bed and shut the door before turning to face her once more as she lay on his bed closing her eyes.

'I'm glad you find it funny, you nearly got us caught.' He grinned at her as he flopped down next to her.

'Me? What did I do?' She rolled her head over to look at him.

'You started kissing my neck you know I'm ticklish there.' He pulled her close to him.

'I couldn't help it your neck looked so...' She was stopped by Jay tickling her.

'JAYYY!'She screeched as he tickled her stomach.

'Now you know how it feels missy.' He joked as he escaped from his grip and jumped from the bed.

'Fine you win but I couldn't help myself your neck is so... kissable.' She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

'I can forgive you if I can get a kiss over here.' He sat up on the bed.

She smiled at him before walking over to him and sitting on his lap. 'Well I'm sure that I could deal with having to do that.' He said sweetly before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. They pulled away from each other after a few seconds and Ruth rolled over to lay on his chest the sound of his heart music to her ears.

'Right what do you fancy to eat?' He looked down at her.

'Umm...Pizza.' He stroked her hair.

'Alright let me call them.' He pulled his mobile from his pocket and dialled the number the whole time Ruth lay there listening to the beat of his heart.

'Done it will be here in about ten minutes.' He turned his attention back to Ruth.

'What did you get?'

'There was only one that I could ever get for my girl.' He grinned at her.

'You remember?' she sat up and looked at him.

'Course I did, every time we had take out you would only ever eat ham and pineapple.' She shook her head.

'Well you're not as useless as I thought you were.' She grinned evilly at him.

'Hey I have you know that I'm not useless at all.'

'How so?' she ran her hand through his hair.

'Well I know your favourite movie is twilight. I know that you hate Mexican food. I know you like to be half an hour early to work to make sure you have time to revise. I know that you wear socks to bed because your feet get cold. Anymore.' She grinned at him.

'I suppose you do know a lot.' She took of her jacket and placed it on his desk.

Hears the pizza delivery and walks over to the window.

'Pizza's hear I'll be back in a sec.' He kisses Ruth before sneaking downstairs.

'Back.' He lightly shut the door and sits on the bed were Ruth is sitting.

'Good I'm starving.' The pair dig into the pizza enjoying each other's company.

After they had finished Jay and Ruth slumped back onto his bed stuffed to the core.

'Hey do you want one of my top to sleep in?' He looked at her as she fiddled with his bed sheets.

'Yeah. Can I have the kings of Leon one?' She grinned at him.

'You always sleep in that one.' He smiled at her.

'I like it.' She complained.

'Well I hope you like me more.' She sat up to allow him to get up as well.

'Course I do, that's why I like sleeping in your t-shirts.' She pouted at him.

'Whatever .As long as I'm the only one that can do this then I'm ok.'He lent down and kissed her passionately.

'Umm.' She bit her lip as he pulled away from her and headed through to his bathroom to find his t-shirt.

As Jay disappeared into his bathroom Ruth lay back down on the bed she had missed this so much the contact, the kissing, and the talking. She had missed him and their relationship. Her thoughts drifted her eyes to close and he body to relax into his bed. As Jay entered the room once more he smiled as he saw Ruth lay deep into his deep blue sheet sleeping lightly. He climbed onto the bed and watched her sleep for a while her eyes were lightly shut and her body was relaxed, one of the only times that he ever got to see her relax was when she was sleeping and it made him smile.

'Let's get you wrapped up then.' He said quietly as he pulled a blanket from the end of the bed and pulled it over Ruth before climbing under with her and moving close to her, leaning his head on her chest.

Their night was perfect it had started great and finished amazing all they had to look forward to was even better nights like these.


End file.
